Zero Requiem alternate
by snakeboy33
Summary: My own take on the Zero Requiem. Owe much credit to Lobo Argost. More details inside the story. OC plays considerable role.


The Convincing

**(now I'm going to say that I do owe Lobo Argost all the credit for the idea. this is meant to inspire, so that said author can see a more detailed idea)**

Lelouch had been planning this from the moment he concluded to become emperor. He would focus everyone's hatred on him, and when it was all done, Suzaku would become Zero permanently, and kill Lelouch.

It was a stretch, but Lelouch concluded to do it without question. But then it came to convincing Suzaku to kill his closest friend.

"I WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING!!!" Suzaku yelled.

"It is the only way to insure that we can have peace," Lelouch said," You have to kill me, and become Zero."

"You are my best friend," Suzaku said," And you want me to kill you." Lelouch walked forward, and placed his hand on Suzaku's shoulder.

"I'm asking you as a final request from a friend," Lelouch begged," Please." Suzaku swallowed the ball in his throat.

"Fine then," he gave in, Lelouch smiled.

"Protect Nunnally please," he said with a grin, as he walked away. Suzaku frowned as the tears fell.

Then came Jeremiah, and he was even harder, as he swore to protect Lelouch.

"Your majesty, what you are asking for me is unheard of," he said," I cannot let you just be killed like that." Lelouch frowned.

"I'm ordering you to do it!" he hissed. Jeremiah frowned.

"This is one order I cannot follow," he said. Lelouch glared.

"Fine then," he then removed his contacts," I, Lelouch vi Britannia hereby order you..." Jeremiah then used his Geass Canceler, neutralizing it.

"I cannot my lord, I just can't," Jeremiah said. Lelouch sighed.

"You said you will follow me wherever," Lelouch said," I've chosen this path already, then will follow me, or break off with your own and break your promise." Jeremiah paused, and then understood. He bowed.

"Very well your majesty," he relinquished.

Now, it came to make it convincing, and for that, Lelouch contacted the best man for the job, Gecko Tyrannus, the most wanted, and feared man in the world, a great assassin, known for killing several world leaders. Getting him to follow and serve Lelouch was going to be a great challenge.

Lelouch found him in a strange way. He ordered all his guards to leave, since he somehow knew that Gecko would attempt to assassinate him.

Lelouch just waited in the throne room, completely alone. Gecko then appeared before him, and aimed his silencer pistol.

"Been waiting for you," Lelouch said with a smirk. Gecko frowned behind his mask, not taking his hand off the trigger.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've already made a plan for my assassination, and you aren't going to be the one to do it," Lelouch explained, not afraid in the least.

Gecko paused, Lelouch was the first target not to be completely terrified by him when he showed up to kill whoever was the target.

"Explain," he instructed. Lelouch grinned and explained the Zero Requiem.

"To make it seem like I truly have everyone under my control, I need you as one of my guards," Lelouch finished.

"You are asking me, a slayer of leaders, to serve you?" Gecko questioned, with a tense voice.

"Yes," Lelouch said," I know how you are completely immune to Geass, so I won't bother trying to use it on you. I'm asking you nicely, help me, Zero will get the job done for you." Gecko clenched the handle harder.

He debated about his options, he was in a "win, win" situation, either way, Lelouch would die, but if Gecko listened to him, he wouldn't get the satisfaction he got when he killed leaders.

Gecko finally made his choice.

"Very well Lelouch vi Britannia," Gecko said," I will follow you." Lelouch grinned, everything was now in place.

**(Author's Note: Here is now the bio of Gecko Tyrannus.)**

**Appearance: Tall and muscular. Typically wears a dark red and black jumpsuit, and a helmet that covers his entire head. The eye and mouth parts resemble a paintball mask. **

**Personality: Ruthless, and never falters on his plans. He made this exception on the hope that Lelouch would die, and people would forget about him long enough for him to make a powerful and great comeback, and kill several UFN members. Firm believer in anarchy.**

**Abilites and Gear: Has cybernetic enhancements. Implants in the brain make him immune to Geass completely. Has gloves with lasers on each finger. Plasma cannon similar to the "Predator" one, with the control on his wrist. Master in martial arts.**

**History: Little known about past. He however, is the one responsible for the death of the Chinese Federation's young empress' parents, resulting in her rise. Feared as an assassin throughout the entire world.**

**Hope this helps.**


End file.
